


Mommy Dearest

by Incinera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incinera/pseuds/Incinera
Summary: Dean and his daughter are being watched. 55 word drabble.





	Mommy Dearest

"Wake up Daddy," Katie insisted "Wake up."

Dean rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. He'd seen the darkness outside and knew it wasn't time to get up yet. "Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"But Daddy, Mommy's outside."

Dean abruptly scrambled up. Passing his wife's urn, he shut the blinds against her watchful ghost.


End file.
